Solution to Some Problems
by Chocihi
Summary: Max was just joining the CSI, why did he have to get stuck with Barry Allen? If he hadn't maybe he wouldn't have a splitting headache and the ability to move things. WITH HIS MIND! Slight x-over with The Tomorrow People
1. Prologue

"God dammit Barry!" A boy with blonde hair and startling blue eyes growled out, his face set in a sneer.

"Hey! Don't blame me it! It's not my fault we're late!" Barry grumbled back at the boy. Barry was of average height for a 27 year old, about 5'9 to 6 foot. He has brown hair and green eyes. He has on a jacket, red shirt and tie, with black slacks and converse.

"Sorry!" He yelled as he bumped into a guy.

"Geez, first a clumsy partner, now he is a chronically late one too!" The blondie mumbled.

"Shut up Max!" Barry yelled without looking behind him before bumping into someone and apologizing profusely.

Max just rolled his eyes and grumbled before hurrying after him.

'This guy is a wreck.' Max thought to himself, 'I join the CSI and I get this clumsy dude as a partner!'

They saw a bunch of people crowding around a court building and Max sighed in relief, pulling his bag up his shoulder, "Finally!"

Barry just grumbled something about stupid blondes under his breath and hurried into the crime scene, Max following after him.

"Let us through! CSI!" Barry said to the guard who was holding him back.

Barry and Max held up their badges and the guard nodded, letting them through the barrier of people.

"We'll just have to continue without him." A man said.

Barry ran up to him, "Sorry we're late Captain Sing!" He panted out.

"What was is this time? Forgot to set your clock?" Captain Sing asked.

Max smirked and Barry opened his mouth to respond.

"Before you answer, the excuse you used last time was car troubles." Captain said with an exasperated look.

Max's eyebrows scrunched, "You own a car?"

Barry just shook his head.

"He was running and errand for me." The other man talking to Captain Sing said.

He was an African American man in the detective trench coat and uniform.

Max's bright golden blonde eyebrows scrunched again.

"Barry, did you get was I asked for?" The man asked.

Barry looked at the man uncertainly before he nodded quickly, "Yeah… Yeah, I did." He said, rummaging through his pockets, "I have it right…" He pulled out a half eat chocolate bar.

Max put his head in his hands.

"Sorry, I had a few bites." Barry said and the man took the chocolate bar with a slightly miffed expression.

Max just shook his head and pulled on surgical gloves, making Barry do the same before the both walked over to the scene and crouched down.

Max pointed at the indents in the soil, "Rear super-wide tires." He said quietly to his new partner.

Barry nodded, "About 12 inches wide."

"Asymmetrical tread." Max pointed out.

Barry stood, "Getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT500."

"Shelby's have rear super-wide tires specific to that model." Max added in.

The African American man just smiled and shook his head, writing down on a notepad.

"Twelve inches with an asymmetrical tread-" Barry cut Max off.

"And there is something else." Barry said before taking a pen Max handed to him, digging it into a brown soil like substance in the tracks.

He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it, "Fecal excrement. Animal I'd guess."

"Poop." Max elaborated.

The men nodded.

Barry took out a baggy and dropped the pen in it.

"Seriously dude?" Max asked him.

Barry just chuckled nervously.

 **Page Break**

Max sat in a swivel chair, his feet propped up on a desk.

"So," Max asked ask he picked his teeth with a toothpick, "What animal is it from?"

Barry sighed and pushed Max's feet off the desk.

"Okay," An African American girl with a zipped up sweatshirt, pink undershirt, jeans, and heels walked into the room, "I'm ready to see this atom, smasher, thingy."

Max's eyebrows rose.

"There was a shooting today." Barry said, looking up from the computer, "Your dad needs me to process some evidence. Which means I don't know if we are going to make it to S.T.A.R labs."

"But seeing this thing turn on, is like your dream!" The girl said, following him as he stood and walked over to the board.

"Okay," Max said, getting their attention, "Either this thing turning on is Barry's new girlfriend," Barry sighed and rubbed him face while the girl giggled, "Or you guys are talking about the particle accelerator."

"We are, and I don't get why this thing is so important." She said.

"Harrison Wells work in Quantum Theory is light-years away from anything they are doing at CERN." Barry said, looking at her incredulously.

"Um, English?" She asked.

"He means that with this new big clunky particle SMASHER!" Max said, throwing his hands out to the side, "We could learn a million times more things than we do now!" He said excitedly, standing up with a grin.

"You two need to get yourselves girlfriends." The girl said with a sigh.

Max adopted a hurt look on his face and Barry just rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Leave them alone their working." A voice said.

They looked over to see the man that Barry gave the chocolate bar to in the door way, his jacket off leaving him in a white dress shirt, a black tie, suspenders, tan slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Hi Dad." The girl said with a smile.

A ding sounded through the room and Max hurried over to it.

Max ran his eyes over the screen, "Cow manure. They have to be hiding on a farm."

"It contains traces of Oxytetracycline." Barry pointed out.

"An antibiotic." Max said.

"Pin point any farms in the area that use it." Barry said.

Max nodded and quickly typed on the keyboard making four yellow dots appear on the screen.

"Only four in the area." Barry observed and he turned to the man with a paper in his hands, holding it out to him, "Bet you'd find a pretty sweet Shelby parked at one of them."

"Dad," The girl said, "Seeing how Barry solved your poop problem, why not let him go to S.T.A.R labs?"

Her dad looked at Barry uncertainly before he smiled, "Fine go."

The girl cheered and Barry smiled.

Max just smiled and patted Barry's back, "Have fun dude."

The girl looked at him, "Why not come with?"

Max looked at Barry uncertainly, "I mean, this seems like something you two might wanna do."

"No come on dude," Barry said, smacking his shoulder lightly, "It'll be fun."

Max looked at the girl who gave him a pleading look before he conceded.

The girl cheered again and Max stood.

"Thank you Joe." Barry said as they hurried out of the room.

 **Page Break**

Max winced as he saw a giant crowd of people in the room, "Why does there have to be so many people?" He asked himself.

Barry patted his shoulder, "Come on, there isn't that many."

"So Barry," The girl said, "How was your trip to Starling City?"

Max raised his eyebrow.

"Actually while I was away I had a chance to think about… you know relationships." He said, looking down at her as the three of them walked.

Max just put headphones in, choosing not to invade on their privacy.

"How I'm not in one… and you're not in one. And you're my best friend Iris." Barry said.

'So Iris is her name huh?' Max thought to himself, music blasting in his ears.

"You're mine too." Iris said before looking around, "Why else would I be here?"

"That's not what I meant, what I meant was-"

'I know what you're going to say." Iris cut him off.

"I'm not sure you do." He said back.

"Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together, and we're kinda of like brother and sister," Max saw Barry slightly deflate at that but Iris didn't seem to, "Because if we're not brother and sister, it can get really… weird to talk to me about girls!"

Max sweat dropped at that.

Barry just nodded his head, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Aw, aren't you glad I know you so well?"

Max saw Harrison Wells step onto the stage and he nudged Barry, pulled out his headphones and motioned to the professor.

The crowd cheered and Wells held up a hand, "Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight!" He said, holding onto the mic, "The future begins."

"The work my team and I will do here, will change our understanding of physics."

Max looked at the man, his icy eyes tracing the stage.

"And trust me that future will be here faster than you think."

The crowd cheered again.

"No!" Iris yelled when a guy took her bag, "That's my laptop, it's about my dissertation!" She said.

Max and Barry pushed through the crowd and ran after the man.

The man ran outside and jumped over and fence, making Max and Barry run around it, pushing people out of the way and apologizing.

They ran into an alleyway and Barry got hit in the face by a bag.

He yelled out and hit the ground.

Max tackled the man and held him down.

"Barry! Get up and grab the bag!" He yelled at the downed man.

Barry grunted and stood up.

Max just kneed in the stomach, making him groaned out and roll onto his back. The boy stood up and ran away.

"Max! Barry!" Iris yelled as she ran towards them.

 **Page Break**

Max sat in a chair, an ice bag on his stomach and Barry held his head back, a tissue on his nose.

Iris scoffed and walked over to the two, "Who does that guy think he is?"

A man with dark blonde hair and grayish green eyes smiled at other officers patted him on the back.

"He's a transfer from keystone." Barry said, his voice nasally.

"Started a few weeks ago I think, Eddie Thawne." Max said, winced as he moved farther up his seat.

"Mr. Pretty boy detective." Iris said.

Max and Barry looked at her strangely.

She saw their stares and quickly elaborated, "That's what my dad calls him. Says he keeps score when it comes to arrests."

Max scoffed/chuckled.

"He is pretty though." Iris said and bit her lower lip.

Barry looked down.

 **Page Break**

Barry and Max sat in their office, the tv showed the new at S.T.A.R Labs.

"I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside S.T.A.R Labs despite the weather which will only get worse."

Max snorted, "She is _soaked_ and she expects us to take her seriously? I don't even take her seriously when she isn't soaking wet." He said and sat back, his chopsticks digging into takeout.

Barry chuckled.

Max put a small plastic ball on the table, "I bet I can move this," He said to Barry before he touched his temple, "With my mind."

Barry just shook his head, "Yeah, and I'll get struck by lightning."

A loud alarm came from the tv, making Max and Barry turn to it.

"Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility! The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator."

Max shrugged, "Oh well, guess it isn't happening today."

He went back to trying to make the ball float.

Suddenly, a giant explosion blew through the sky.

Max and Barry looked up at it, surprise etched into their features.

A wave of energy hit the building and Max cried out in pain.

Barry looked back at him and saw blood dripping from his ears along with grey goo.

"God it hurts!" Max yelled out, grabbing at his head.

Barry was about to help him but Max stopped him.

"No! Close the skylight! The weather will blow away all of our tests." He said.

Barry nodded and hurried over to the chain before he pulled at it.

Max screamed out as it felt like lava was being poured into his brain before he passed out.

Barry looked around and saw liquid floating out of their containers.

He looked up just as a bolt of lightning hit him.

 **Page Break**

Max snapped his eyes open and he gasped out, sitting up fast. He looked down at his body to see his bare chest and blue scrubs. Little suction cups stuck to his chest and a needle was in his arm.

He turned green and pulled the needle out and held his head, "Where am I?" He said to himself as he looked around.

"This is any hospital I've ever seen, looks more like a lab." He said.

The walls were covered in shelves that had beakers on them.

"That's because it is." A voice said.

Max quickly turned towards the voice and his eyes widened when he saw Harrison Wells in a wheelchair.

"Dr. Wells!" Max said.

"Hello Max." Wells said back with a slight smile.

"Where am I?" He asked quickly.

"S.T.A.R labs." Wells said.

"Why?"

"Because your brain seemed to have deconstructed and reconstructed itself after the particle accelerator exploded." Wells said in a slightly upset voice.

Max's eyebrows scrunched, "Why did it do that?"

Wells raised his hands, "Who knows?"

They sat their in silence before Max broke it.

"Where is Barry?" Max asked.

"Barry has slipped into a coma." Wells said slowly.

"What!?" Max asked loudly.

"His heart, after he got struck by lightning, is beating to fast." Wells explained.

"Why? Lightning should only have a quick speed up of the heart, not a continuous.

"Because Barry, along with you, have become metahumans." Wells said, looking at his reaction.

Max's eyes widened.

"HUH!?"


	2. Um, Barry?

Dr. Wells raised his hands again, "Let me explain," Max laid back down in his bed before sending the professor an expecting look.

"A metahuman, is a human affected by the explosion of my particle accelerator." Dr. Wells said.

Max nodded his head, "Affected how?"

Dr. Wells shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea."

Max narrowed his eyes before he huffed. He pulled the nasal cannula out and sat up, the blanket falling off of him, showing his tanned chest. He stood shakily and growled in frustration when his legs gave out. He caught himself on the bed and looked up at Dr. Wells.

"When will I be able to stand on my own?" He asked him.

"In a few day, for now, just rest." Dr. Wells said.

Max nodded his head and laid back on the bed and slowly closed his blue eyes, slipping into unconsciousness.

 **Nine months later**

Three people stood in a huge room with multiple high tech equipment. One was Max, who was in a purple t-shirt and jeans with black and white converse. The other was a Hispanic man with bobbed black hair. The other was a girl with long red hair.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked.

In the background was the song, Poker face by Lady Gaga.

"This song is terrible." Max said with a grimace.

"He likes this song." The man said.

"How do you know?" The woman asked.

"I check his Facebook page. I mean, he can hear everything right?" The man asked.

Max shrugged, "Theoretically."

"Auditory functions are the last sensory facilities to degenerate." The woman agreed.

"Can't read my, can't read my, now he can't read a my poker face." The man and Max sang as they walked over to a row of computers.

The man looked at Max with a smile, "Thought you didn't like this song?"

"Didn't say it wasn't catchy." Max said with a shrug.

Barry suddenly sat up quickly with a gasp.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Max yelled and put a hand on his chest.

"Oh my god!" The man yelled.

Barry panted loudly, "Where am I?"

"He's up." The woman said and Max rushed over to his side.

"Max?" Barry questioned when he saw his partner.

"Hey partner, calm down, everything will be fine." Max said and put a hand on Barry's shoulder while looking him in the eye.

Barry nodded his head.

"Dr. Wells, get down to the Cortex, like now!" The man said into an intercom.

"BP 170 over 110, pulse 120," The woman said, holding a flashlight to Barry's. "Both pupils equally reactive to light. Look at me, look at me!"

Barry groaned and tried to stand up.

"Whoa there Bucky, slow it down." Max said and tried to sit Barry back down.

"It's alright man, you're at S.T.A.R Labs!" The man said.

Barry looked at the man in confusion, "S.T.A.R labs? Who are you?"

"I'm Cisco Ramon, she's Caitlin—Dr. Snow."

Max snorted at her last name, making Caitlin glare at him before she held up a cup to Barry, "I need you to urinate in this."

"WHOA! Okay Ms. Doctor!" Max said and grabbed the cup, "Slow down, he just woke up."

Barry got away from them, "What is going on!? What is happening?"

Cisco grinned, "You were struck by lightning dude!"

Barry looked at him disbelievingly, "What?" He asked as he turned around, attempting to walk out the room.

He turned around and looked into a screen to see abs on his stomach, "Lightning, gave me abs."

Max grumbled, "Lucky bastard, some of us have to actually work for abs."

Caitlin sent him a pointed look before she turned to Barry, "Your muscles should have atrophied but instead they are in a chronic state of cellular regeneration."

Max put a hand on Barry's shoulder, "Sit down man."

Barry nodded his head and sat down.

"You were in a coma." Cisco said.

Barry quickly turned to him, "For how long."

"Well, you know. Just a few months." Max said with a sheepish face.

"How many?" Barry asked.

"Nine or so?" Max mumbled.

'Welcome back Mr. Allen." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Dr. Wells in his wheelchair.

"We have a lot to discuss." Dr. Wells said.

Max threw a sweater at Barry, "Put it on, you and Dr. Wells need to talk."

Barry nodded his head and pulled it over his head before walking over to Dr. Wells.

"Lead the way." Barry said motioning to the hall.

Dr. Wells nodded his head and rolled down the hall.

Max watched them leave the room, "I still don't trust that guy."

Caitlin shook her head, "Dr. Wells is a great person, and an excellent professor."

"Right," Max said, "He's a genius! The particle accelerator shouldn't have reacted as it did."

"Now one is perfect." Cisco said.

Max shook his head, "He was perfect with everything else."

The door opened and Barry along with Dr. Wells came into the room.

"I'm not the most popular person in town now a days, but Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here." Dr. Wells said.

"Iris?" Barry asked.

"Yes lover boy Iris." Max said as he leaned against a table.

"She talks a lot." Caitlin said and walked past Barry.

"And she's hot." Cisco said with a grin.

Barry took a deep breath, "I need to go." He started walking towards the door.

"No you can't!" Caitlin said.

"Caitlin's right." Dr. Wells said and looked over to Barry. "Now that you're awake we need to run some tests. You're still going through changes. There is still so much we don't know."

"I'm fine. Really, thank you for saving my life." Barry said before he looked at Max, "You coming?"

Max shrugged his shoulders and pushed off the table, following after his partner, sending a one finger salute back at the others.

"Can I keep the sweatshirt?" Barry asked.

Max rolled his eyes and pushed Barry down the hall.

 **Page Break**

Max and Barry walked down the busy street, ignoring the people around them.

"Where are we going?" Max asked as he threw a ball between his hands.

"To go see Iris." Barry said.

Max rolled his eyes, "And she is?"

"At work." Barry responded curtly.

"Alright dude," Max said and looked at Barry, "If you're just going to give me these short answers then I might as well go back to S.T.A.R Labs."

Barry sighed and looked at him partner, "Sorry man, it's just, I _really_ want to get there. I just woke from a _coma_! You know, the whole nine month nap?"

Max nodded his head, "I get it, but please try to answer my question with _full_ answers?"

Barry chuckled and nodded his head, "She works at the coffee shop up ahead."

Max nodded his head.

They came to the shop and Barry grinned as he opened the door and saw Iris.

Max stayed back.

Iris put the coffee pot down, "Oh my god!" She ran over to Barry and grabbed him into a bear hug.

"You're awake!" Iris said and pulled away, "Why didn't S.T.A.R Labs call us?"

Max sent the girl a two finger salute, "Hey Iris."

Iris looked behind Barry and saw the blonde boy, "Oh, hey Max. Why are you here?"

Max just rubbed the back of his head, "Good old Barry dragged me along. He is quiet the hand full."

Iris giggled, "Yeah, he is."

"I'm right here!" Barry said.

Iris looked back at him, "When did you wake up?"

"Just now." Barry said with a grin.

"Should you even be on your feet!?" Iris asked the man.

"Iris…I'm okay." Barry said, his grin still wide.

"I watched you die Barry. You kept dying, your heart kept stopping." Iris said her voice wavering.

Barry grabbed her hand and put it on his chest, "It's still beating."

"It feels really face." Iris said.

A waitress tripped with a tray on her hand, the contents flying off of it.

Max watched with a calculating gaze as Barry leaned over and looked at it before looking back with a confused expression.

"Are you okay Tracy?" Iris asked.

"It's okay I got it." The girl said.

Iris looked back at Barry, "My dad will be so happy to see you! Let me get my stuff okay? I'll be right back."

Barry nodded his head and looked down in confusion.

Max walked up to Barry and put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

Barry looked at him then back at the ground, "Yeah, yeah it's just… never mind."

Max looked at him skeptically before he nodded his head and patted his shoulder.

 **Page Break**

"Oh you scared the hell out of us kid!" Joe said as he hugged Barry.

"How do you think I felt!? He got struck by lightning right in front of me!" Max yelled out.

Barry grinned, "You passed out after whining over a headache!"

Max glared at him, "Hey! My brain reconstructed itself!"

"Oh so it _was_ damaged before the explosion." Barry countered.

"You little—" Max yelled.

"Alright!" Joe yelled out and put a hand between them.

He turned to Barry, "You look okay. Are you really?"

Barry nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Detective West?" An officer asked.

Joe looked past Barry to the woman.

"We got a 550 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storms really picking up on the south side. I'd grab your rain gear."

Joe nodded, "Sorry, I got to go."

"You need any help Joe?" Max asked.

"No I got Eddie." Joe said.

Max nodded, "Alright.

"Let's go partner!"

Eddie walked out of the office, "Oh Allen! Glad to see you."

"Thanks Eddie." Barry said.

"Hey Iris." Eddie said.

"Detective, you should go. My dad doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Eddie nodded his head and patted Barry's shoulder, "Glad your back." He then walked by Max and sent him a nod, one Max returned.

Barry turned around and saw a picture, his mouth open.

"The night of the explosion, Clyde shot Chyre." Max said, "I didn't really like the guy, just still, no one deserves to die."

"Mardon and his brother died trying to escape their plane crash." Iris finished.

Barry and Max looked over to see a man reaching for a police officer's gun.

Max held his hand out quickly and the gun flew out of the crooks hand and Barry disappeared before reappearing next to Max, the crook being pushed over.

"Screw you!" The man yelled at the officer as they carried him away.

"You two okay?" Iris asked and walked over to them.

Max looked down at his hand in surprise and Barry looked at Iris, "We're fine, just need some air."

Max nodded his head in agreement and followed Barry outside.

Barry walked out and looked at his hand. It was shaking back and forth quickly.

"What's happening to me?" Barry asked himself.

Max groaned as pain flared through his head he looked at a trash can and suddenly appeared in front of it, Barry by his side.

He looked at Barry in surprise, "What the hell?"

Barry looked at a car and ran into it, breaking the window.

Max pulled Barry off of it before looking at the shattered glass.

He walked in surprise as he felt a tug in his brain before the glass slowly pieced itself back together.

"Holy shit." Max muttered to himself.

He watched as Barry got a small smile as he turned and sped down the alley, only leaving behind an after image.

"What the fuck." Max said and looked down the alleyway, "I wish I could go that fast…" He suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the opposite side of the alley.

He looked around before he slowly grinned and laughed.

He looked on top of a building before he disappeared and reappeared on top of it.

"Oh my god this is AWESOME!" Max yelled into the sky before he teleported on top of the truck Barry had ran into.

He jumped down and pulled Barry out of it, "Dude this so COOL!" Max yelled with a grin.

"Right!?" Barry said with his own grin.

"Alright, alright so you're super-fast and I can teleport?" Max asked and when Barry nodded Max grinned, "I also did that thing with the glass… I wonder that else I can do?"

Max looked down at his hands and ran them through his hair.

"WHOA!" Barry yelled out.

Max looked at him with a confused look, "WHAT WHAT!?"

Barry pointed at his hair, "Your hair changed color!"

Max's eyes went wide and he ran over to a tin lid before his eyes went wide. His hair was now a jet black.

"H-Holy…"

"H-How the hell did you do that?" Barry asked.

"I don't know." Max muttered.

Max looked at the lid again and watched as it slowly started to float.

"B-Barry!?" Max yelled over his shoulder as the lid floated.

He looked back and saw skid marks on the road.

"S-Shit." Max muttered.


End file.
